


Bro...You’re My Whole World, Bro

by chlorine_suga



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Canon Compliant???, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loud Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Precum as Lube, Spit As Lube, and huge teases you feel, blowjob, they’re both disaster gays, yeaaa they’re nasty like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorine_suga/pseuds/chlorine_suga
Summary: Chase and Bing drink and get into a fight, then have a deep talk and end up kissing. Wonder what happens next...😏





	Bro...You’re My Whole World, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This fic is inspired by:
> 
> \- Fangirl (by Rainbow Rowell)  
> \- Troye Sivan (Singer)  
> \- dodie clark (Singer)  
> \- Jack and Mark (obviously, lol)  
> \- love, simon (Movie)

Chase Brody and Bingiplier had been laughing and spraying each other with Gatorade when Chase casually invited Bing over for a drink. The sun was setting, and they were winding down after a day spent skateboarding and scaring innocents at the local skate park.  
Bing happily obliged, completely unaware of Chase’s alcoholism. He was also unaware that Chase was drinking to forget his problems, not out of leisure; today was a Monday, which meant there was a week until he could see his family again. 

Anti’s antics were getting increasingly hard on him, so he could no longer handle these waits without drinking himself numb. He just wanted his friend Jack to wake up from the coma he was in, and he wanted his kids back. “I’m such a fuckup”, he would say to himself as he poured yet another drink. 

Bing knew it was strange for Chase to invite him over, first because of the awful state of Chase’s home, which they rarely talked about, and second because Bing didn’t even know that Chase liked to drink. But he thought nothing of it, and so they had skateboarded the few blocks until they got here. Chase quickly went upstairs before coming down, and they now stood in the middle of Chase’s tiny, messy kitchen, peering into the fridge.

“Do you want some of the lightweight stuff, or non-alcoholic wine?”, asked Chase, pointing first at a case of Coors (Jack’s favourite) then at a full, unopened bottle towards the back.

“Nahhh bro, I’ll just take this,” said Bing, grabbing a bottle of Corona.

“Ah, I see you haven’t I gotten the can’t-drink-alcohol thing from Mark?”, asked Chase as more of a statement than a question.

“Nope, I can drink. Besides the fact that I’m not exactly human, Mark’s weird genes aren’t shared in the ego family. Dark secretly can’t drink, but that’s cuz of his “I’ve got two people forced together inside me and they’re both dead but also kinda not.” thing going on. Man, I wonder what it would be like to have TWO souls inside of me?! How does he even eat? How does he POOP?” rambled Bing, turning and wandering onto the porch. 

“Yeah, alright, cool,” said Chase, dropping hastily onto the porch beside him, quickly filling a glass to the brim with rather fancy Tokyo whiskey, and taking a long pull from it. 

Bing pushed up his sunglasses, then gave him a quick look of concern and confusion before he sipped his own drink, but Chase didn’t notice.

“So......how’s life, my man? How’s the kids?” asked Bing, watching Chase chug the whiskey with some concern still painted on his face. 

At the mention of his kids, Chase immediately jerked his head up as if he had been stabbed, but then he shook out his shoulders and his expression returned to normal. He tried to pretend as though nothing happened. 

“Well, I, uh......it’s...it’s...alright,” he answered, draining his glass. “....What about you?” He asked, needing to get the attention off of himself. 

Bing briefly raised his eyebrow again, but then he answered, turning towards Chase and leaning on his elbow.

“Not too bad. Mark’s still making videos regularly, Dark’s the hardass he always is, and the rest of us are still being idiots as always. Did ya know that Wilf got his hand stuck in a pickle jar yesterday?”. 

This earned a tiny, barely discernible grin from Chase as he refilled his drink, but that worried Bing. Usually, saying something like that would instantaneously have him in stitches. Bing furrowed his eyebrows and decided that Chase must just be tired, so he sat up and watched the surroundings instead.

They sat in silence, Bing’s eyebrows still sewn together with worry, confusion, and a few other indescribable emotions. After Chase poured and gulped down another two full glasses of whiskey, Bing started to feel seriously worried. He felt he had to do something. Chase was in the process of pouring his next drink when Bing nudged him and gazed at him in concern. 

“Dude, what are you doing? You’re gonna end up wasted as hell if you keep guzzling booze like that!”

Rather than easing up like Bing thought he would, Chase just looked at him sadly and continued to pour his drink.

“Chase!” exclaimed Bing, reaching for Chase’s bottle and glass. 

But that was a mistake. Chase’s eyes immediately darkened and narrowed, he slightly bared his teeth, and his back arched like that of an angry cat. Bing had only seen his happy go-lucky friend give someone that look a couple of times, and it broke his heart to see it directed at him. Bing immediately retracted his hand, his eyes big and shiny, like a wounded puppy’s. 

“Jesus,” he muttered, “you could just talk to me about your problems instead of acting like a psychopath. Go ahead, drink yourself to death”. 

That last line was what made Chase suddenly explode.

“You know what, Bing? Fuck you. Fuck. You. I can’t believe you! Can’t you see how much of a mess everything is?! CAN’T YOU SEE HOW MUCH OF A FUCKING MESS YOU’RE LOOKING AT?!?!”. 

Bing gasped and leaned back. Now that Chase was in his face, he was noticing the tiny details he hadn’t noticed before: huge purplish bags under Chase’s eyes, an unshaven face, disgusting stains dotting his shirt, jeans, shoes, and even hat. Chase was standing now, sloshing his drink everywhere by making extravagant motions with his arms, shifting his weight on wobbly legs. 

“My friends are dying. Or, they’re already dead. You know that.” He softened slightly, them started speaking again with halting, angry syllables. “Do you know how much I want a happy, functional family? Do you know how much I just want to see my kids, and be able to support them?! I don’t think you do, Bing.” 

Chase paused, then took one last, shuddering swig of his drink.

“You think everything is just a big joke,” he spat. 

Then he whipped his empty glass at the wall with surprising strength, and turned away as it shattered. Bing had put down his barely-touched beer, and now his eyes were narrowed to match Chase’s.

“You’re so...naive. Do you really think you’re the only one who has had a hard life? Who has been around death?”. 

He now spoke with a robotic, frightening calm that stopped Chase in his tracks; Bing sounded a bit similar to Google or Dark. He advanced toward Chase slowly, causing him to back up against the rusted railing of his porch.

“I was just trying to look out for you, and I’m sure you could tell. I don’t what the fuck is up with you recently, but if you think that I haven’t noticed that something is wrong, you’re smoking crack...along with all of that whiskey you’ve been downing. But no, you don’t want me to care about you? Fine, I won’t. Scratch that-I don’t.”

Then he turned away, like Chase had just before his violent outburst. But, after he ran his hand through his hair a couple of times, he muttered one more thing:

“It’s not like you even have anyone else to care about you”. 

This time, Chase did not explode. He didn’t yell or throw anything. Instead, his mouth dropped open audibly, and his posture softened again-but in a different way. He slunk away from Bing and out of his shadow, then steadied himself. “Get out”, he demanded coldly.

There was a moment of silence before Bing turned slightly to face Chase, then:

“Beg your pardon?”.

“Get. Out. Get away from me. Get the hell away from my house,” returned Chase, quickly and firmly.

The fire in Bing’s eyes went out, and he went back to looking like a wounded puppy. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all the words flashing in his brain were wrong. Everything was wrong. So, he turned all the way around, silently, and stepped down from the porch. He tried again to turn back and say something, but nothing came. 

He looked down at the dried grass on Chase’s lawn, and thought that he might cry. Then he filled with resolve, walking steadily towards his skateboard, set down beside Chase’s. He kicked it up into his hand, and was about to take off down the sidewalk before he heard a loud sob. It was followed by another, and then another that made Bing feel like he was going to melt into the ground. 

“Damn you, Chase Brody,” whispered Bing as he heard Chase continue to sob. 

He turned, and saw something he had never seen before. Chase’s head was hung, his shoulders shuddering as he sobbed loudly. He was now close enough that he could see a steady stream of tears falling onto the cached wood of Chase’s porch. Surprisingly, Chase didn’t stir as Bing moved closer and closer. Bing was now standing over him, and could hear Chase cursing to himself.

“Fuckup fuckup fuckup look what you’ve done you little piece of shit you can’t even fucking face that you’ve fucked everything up again! Go kill yourself fuckup fuckup fuckup”. 

Bing slowly sat down beside Chase, who still didn’t notice that he had returned. He looked at him for a second, before carefully reaching out his arm and rubbing Chase on the back. Chase suddenly stopped sobbing, but did not jump up and scream at Bing like he expected him to. Instead, he cried out with a terrible rasp to his voice, “you came back.” Then he buried his head in his arms and continued to hyperventilate. 

“Oh Chase...I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up...”, he started to try and lift Chase by the hand, but Chase protested, weakly swatting Bing’s hand away. “Okay, okay...we’ll stay a little longer,” he said, relaxing. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them moving much as Chase’s gasps for breath stopped and then disappeared. Even then, they sat in silence, the sun falling, as Chase slowly exposed his tear-stained face and set it on his knees.

*********************************  
Bing had started to rub Chase’s back again when he shot up like he had when they started to drink, earlier.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Bing started to say, but Chase was already up and dashing up the stairs of his house. 

Bing got up and went inside as fast as he could, ready to follow Chase up the stairs when he heard a horrible coughing sound, followed by loud splashes and more hacking. Then Chase’s voice, suddenly sobered (“Oh god.....ohhhh godddddddd”) followed by a bit more coughing. Bing swallowed his surprise and shock, then readied himself to help his best friend. 

He jogged up the stairs, two at a time, then turned to the right to see Chase kneeling on a pile of dirty clothes, throwing up into his toilet. Bing took off Chase’s hat carefully (which miraculously didn’t have any...liquid substances on it) and set it to the side. Then he kneeled down, held Chase’s long hair back and smacked his back firmly to make sure he was done vomiting. 

It turns out that he wasn’t, and just as he was about to say “Jesus Bing, give it a rest” the last of it spilled out of his mouth and into the toilet. He dry-gagged a few more times (Bing still whacking him on the back) before he spoke. 

“Hey! Stop, I’m good now.”

Bing gave him one more whack-partially out of mirth and partially to make sure he was actually done throwing up-before they both stood up. Chase looked up at Bing’s concerned face with his own, disgustingly smeared with vomit, before he said, deadpan: “My god, I’m an absolute mess. First time someone’s been around when I was that drunk. At least I made it to the toilet this time...”, then turned and started to wash off in the sink. 

Bing flushed the toilet (unbothered because he was immune to the smell), then turned to the sink to wash his own hands. 

“Jayyysus,” started Chase again, beginning to joke around like his usual self. “Nothin’ll sober you up more than a good vom, eh?”

When Bing just looked at him, he smiled and then elbowed him. Bing still didn’t laugh, though, so Chase’s smile closed up as well.

“I....listen, I’m really sorry. Stuff...has been so hard recently. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. I’ll tell you all about it in a bit.” 

Bing’s eyes filled with tears again, and he responded: “No, Chase, it’s my fault. I didn’t mean any of that, and I underestimated how bad you felt, and didn’t calculate how the alcohol affected you, which was stupid. And...I’d never be able to not care about you. I’m sorry.” 

Then he picked up Chase’s hat and placed it gently on his head. Chase smiled gratefully, then continued cleaning himself up. He washed his mouth and hair out, thoroughly washed his face with soap, brushed his teeth, and then used two caps of mouthwash before finally turning from the sink and drying his face, all as Bing leaned against the doorframe and watched. Then he turned to Bing, smiled sadly, and sighed.

“Oh god. I am SUCH a mess,” he repeated.

He really meant it, too; he felt oddly naked, now that the alcohol had left his system and he was realizing what happened. He ran his hand through his hair over and over, Bing still standing there and looking at him curiously. He was about to tell Bing that it was a good idea to clear off, head home for the night, when the last few minutes flashed back into his head. “I’ll tell you all about it in a bit,” said his past self’s voice in his head. So, he sighed loudly again and pulled Bing into his room by the hand, which earned him an amused smile.

Before Bing could react, he was reaching for his favourite ripped sweater and black skinny jeans to put on, and shutting himself in his small closet. 

“One second,” he said. 

Something unbeknownst to Bing, though, was that Chase was putting on his favourite sweater because he liked Bing. And just not in the “bros being bros” way. He felt something when he was sobbing on his porch, and he was pretty sure Bing felt it too. Chase saw this as the first time he had gotten someone up to his room-his new room, not the one he and Stacy used to share. He came out of the closet (😉😉😉), then held his finger up as Bing started to talk again and hurried downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bing closed his mouth, slightly miffed, then stood up to examine Chase’s room. To his dismay, there were many empty (and partially-full) glasses and bottles of whiskey on his nightstand, beside an empty nerf gun, a bunch of orange bullets, and a coffee mug filled with earl grey tea bags. There were also a couple of fantastic, chaotic drawings with “C.B.” in the corner on the wall, as well as a few posters for boy bands and singers that Bing scarcely recognized. 

There was also one signed K-Pop poster above Chase’s bed, and beside it, a list titled “Reasons to stay alive”. Most of them were nice-sounding things that Bing agreed with (“watching the sun rise”, “drinking hot chocolate inside during a blizzard”, “the kids”, etc.), but there one item that made Bing’s stomach do a somersault: his own name near the top of the list, written in orange, circled and surrounded with pink hearts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Chase reached into his fridge, fighting the urge to numb himself with five more glasses of whiskey and pass out on the couch, and instead reached for a pack of (only slightly bruised) strawberries. Next, he went to the mantel and picked up a pack of cigarettes (there were only two missing; Chase wasn’t much of a smoker because he didn’t like the feel of it, and smoking hurt people other than himself, which he didn’t want). 

He went back out to the porch, lighting the cigarette and taking a few drags from it, then he slowly ate some of the strawberries. He sat thinking as he continued to eat the strawberries for a short while, then he dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. He wasn’t sure whether Bing liked cigarette smell or fruits, but Bing was a skater and most of them (at least) didn’t mind it. So he decided to take his chances because he liked the smell. 

By now, Bing was getting tired of waiting and was about to get up to see where Chase went. Chase dropped the strawberries in the garbage and bounded back up the stairs, and at the top, just out of Bing’s sight, he swirled the taste around his mouth a bit before rolling his shoulders and whispering to himself “you can do this”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Bing reached for the door, Chase opened it and smiled shyly. 

“Hi,” he breathed.

“Hello.” Bing replied with similar shyness.

As Chase sat down on his bed (which he hadn’t done in a while), Bing decided to sit on the floor with his legs crossed. They both twiddled their fingers for a minute, until Chase took off his hat and started to speak. 

“Like I said...I’m sorry. As you can see, everything is a huge mess right now. I’m just so...tired of being alive.” He shivered then, surprised by his own raw honesty. “You might not understand, being “single for life” and all, and especially since you can’t even have kids cos you’re a robot, but.....I just really wish I had a good family. I used to know what it felt like, but then Stacy took the kids, and now I just feel.....lost. It’s-ugh, it’s too hard to explain.” He grunted, feeling frustrated. Bing was still looking at him, waiting for him to continue, though, so Chase did. 

“I’m supposed to an adult, and be responsible, and not fall apart this much when my bitch ex-wife takes my kids away from me for no damn reason, but I can’t. I can’t, damn it. And that scares me. I mean there are worse things that can happen to people, but here I am....” Chase swallowed, “Drinking myself to death. And don’t apologize for that, I can already see you getting ready to say sorry. You were right, and I’m lucky that you intervened. It’s just started getting too hard to bear the wait, and so I’ve drank to forget, and drank to be numb. Because at least if I’m numb, I won’t do anything stupid, right?” Bing just nodded, slightly startling Chase with his attentive silence. “And, I know this might be hard for you to hear, but....I’ve honestly gotten a bit close to ending it all, recently. I just feel-“ he made a strange choked up noise trying to swallow. ”I feel like no one cares, and like it’s all my fault. When I get sober again, I usually realize that that that’s not how things are, but when I get drunk it’s somethin’ else. And it’s an endless cycle, because seeing my kids and then leaving them makes me sad as shit, and when I get drunk to numb it that makes me more of a sad piece of shit, which makes me get drunker, to numb it some more, and so on.” Bing shifted on the floor, continuing to listen, still looking up at Chase with sadness and interest. Chase wrapped up his rant: “And, there is one thing that I meant, y’know, earlier...which is that my friends keep fuckin’ suffering. Antisepticeye is a person, or at least his own entity now, and he can actually be agreeable sometimes, but recently he’s just, been in the worst funk...ever. He haunts me constantly, and he might just pop off and kill me any day now, like the psycho he is. Or, Jack might never wake up from the coma he’s in. Schneep can only sew us up and drug us so many times before we can’t be saved. That all ties into everything else, it’s just...a bit different. And....I can’t really handle all this loss in my life, man. It’s just too hard. And,” he concluded, “I just feel like there isn’t any hope anymore.” Chase finished, hastily wiping a few tears from his eyes. 

What he hadn’t noticed (strangely, because Bing was usually the person who didn’t know what was up), was that every word Chase was saying was making Bing more attracted to him, especially after seeing his name on that list. 

Chase had a way with words that Bing didn’t, and when Chase kept mentioning how he felt hopeless and alone, he just wanted to stand up and scream “ACK! I LOVE YOU, YOU ADORABLE IDIOT! IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT, AND I’D YEET MY SKATEBOARD INTO SOMEONE’S SKULL IF I NEEDED TO!!”. But instead, he pushed down his roaring emotions and stayed outwardly calm. 

As Chase wiped the tears from his face, slowly, Bing considered his options. He could say “damn, that’s really tough”. No way. He could say “dude, are you sure you’re sober?” Absolutely not. He could give him a bear hug. Ehhh...still not quite what he was looking for. And then, a ludicrous idea flashed into Bingiplier’s mind. Perhaps...a kiss? A small peck? No, he couldn’t do that. It would make Chase feel taken advantage of. How would he even know if Chase is into that kind of thing? Chase would probably tell Bing to get out of his life if he did that. ...Or would he???

And so, Bing decided to throw all caution to the wind. He knew Chase was feeling vulnerable, but he knew that Chase was a good guy, and likely wouldn’t care about it too much if he wasn’t gay. He’d probably just lean back and reply “hahaha, no homo”. But what if he didn’t? nagged the voice in the back of Bing’s head. Bing wished he had some alcohol now, to help him banish the “no” voice. But instead, he decided to just ignore it. “Awh, fuck it,” was the last thing he said before he leaned up and forward, looking Chase in his crystal blue eyes. Then he kissed him, slowly, gently, softly, and everything melted away.

*********************************

To Bing’s surprise, when he tried to pull away Chase grabbed him by the shoulders and deepened the kiss. They were both shocked by each other’s actions; Bing was taken aback by the irresistible aroma of strawberries and cigarettes masking the bitter taste of whiskey on Chase’s lips, while Chase wasn’t expecting Bing to be this forward, to respond to his pathetic ranting by kissing him. 

They stayed there for a few seconds, almost all of the thoughts in their minds evaporating, before Chase let go of Bing and they both sat back. Then, they stared at each other for a second, before Chase looked down and to the side. Bing expected Chase to have something to say, but he didn’t. So, he said something instead, his voice a barely audible whisper. 

“Chase, I feel that way a lot, too.”

Hearing Bing’s voice made Chase’s entire body convulse, as if he had been woken from a dream. He was still trying to make sense of the fact that Bingiplier, his best friend, skateboarding buddy, crush, had just kissed him. He opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it, closed it, over and over, before finally saying, dumbly, “Oh. That’s good to know.” Bing giggled uncharacteristically, leaning back on both of his elbows, still giddy from the moment he and Chase had shared.

He looked back up at Chase, smiling softly, but his smile disappeared when he saw that Chase was starting to tear up again.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What is it?”, he asked. 

Chase looked down at him, then asked as a simple response, “Wait, what do you mean....when you say, “I feel that way a lot, too”? Don’t tell me that you also drink your problems away...”.

Bing just smiled sadly. “No...it’s not like that. I just meant, I feel kind of hopeless sometimes, too. Probably sounds stupid, from me...”. Chase arched his eyebrows, clearly, disagreeing, which caused Bing to sigh.

“Achhhh, looks like it’s my turn to get all deep and shit. Well....just because I love to skateboard and work out and all that doesn’t mean life is all good. I.....I - I mean...sometimes it ju - no, things are alway - no, that’s not it, I guess, ah-“ he searched for words, but couldn’t find the ones he was looking for. “Wow...now I know how it feels to not be able to explain something.” He muttered. Then he asked, scratching his neck, “Chase, you know how, up until today, I’ve never really stopped...joking? I’ve never stopped.....trying to make every situation in life a humorous one?”. 

Chase looked up thoughtfully, then nodded, because Bing hadn’t really stopped making jokes, at least around him. It was one of his favourite things about him. Bing elaborated, really forcing words out of his mouth, now. “Well....I dealt with a lot when I was a kid. I’ve never really told anyone this, not even Google or Dark, but.....aghhhh....the reason-the reason WHY I’m like this, is because when I was, uhhhhh....made, they made a lot of mistakes I guess...also I’ve never had any family...?” Chase’s expression softened, and he felt the urge to wrap his arms around Bing’s shoulders. Bing continued to ramble, though, so he stayed put. “Obviously, it’s hard for me to talk about. But, I just....it’s always been weird being only halfway normal, being parentless, and I’ve always found humour to be important in general. So, I’ve tried to just spew silly bullshit constantly, so that my feelings don’t show too much. It’s probably extremely unhealthy, but it keeps me going. And...I’m sorry for being such an idiot.” Chase huffed in disagreement. 

“No, Bing, I like that about you, that you sometimes act like a complete idiot. I didn’t mean it all, when I said that you think everything is a joke. Your humour is what has kept me going.”

Bing smiled shyly, looking up at Chase. “Ah, really? That’s good-that’s great. I’m glad I can make you feel better. But....there is one more thing. Which is...the egos.” Chase raised his shoulders questioningly, that being the last thing he expected Bing to say. Bing looked down, playing with his fingers. “I know, I know...” Bing started, “I love the egos. I’m really thankful for them, because they rescued me. But what basically everyone doesn’t realize is...sometimes I can’t tell whether they actually give a shit about me or not? I have a lot of schoolwork to do, being in university and all, so we don’t get to talk that much. Google just hates my guts, while the rest of them are too busy to even talk to me. Wilf is the only one who acts like he likes having me around. And besides them and you, I don’t really have anyone. I just feel....useless. Like a burden. Like there isn’t anything I’m really good for, unlike everyone else. That’s why I also...feel like there’s no hope, sometimes.” Bing buried his head in his hands, scared to start crying like Chase had a few minutes ago. 

Chase didn’t know what to say. He had always thought that he was the sad sack in this relationship, the one who felt useless and lost. He hung his head in remorse, thinking about all of the times Bing must’ve put on a fake smile for him. Then, he looked back at Bing and replied. 

“Bing, I’m really sorry that you feel that way. I want you to know that you’ve never been a burden and you never will be, and that you aren’t useless. Bing.”

He inhaled, considering the gravity of what he was about to say.

“I love you.”

Bing looked up with a sparkle in his eye then, smiling wider than he had all day. He answered quickly: “I love you too, Chase.” They stared into each other’s eyes wordlessly, their breathing and heartbeats syncing. 

Neither of them dared to move, held down by everything that had led up to this moment. Chase chuckled softly, unable to believe that he was awake and this was real. They stayed there, unmoving, for just a little longer, before Bing finally spoke.

“So...you like boys, too?” He asked, even though he was pretty sure of the answer now.

“Yea...Sure do,” answered Chase.

“Oh, good. I‘m so relieved”, replied Bing, laughing.

Chase looked down at Bing, eyebrows furrowed together, then nearly laughed from disbelief.

Without thinking, he said what was on his mind: “You - you’re gay...? How?! Bing, I hate to say this, but you come across as the straightest “Dude Bro” to have ever lived. You’re also part robot? Is this all a big joke?” Bing sat back on his haunches, taken aback, then searched for words again. 

He tried to be upset at Chase for thinking it was all a joke, but he realized Chase was completely right. Not only was Bing a guy who had had countless flings with various women he met in bars (which he often bragged about), but he also had pictures of Playboy bunnies taped to the inside of his door at Markiplier Manor. When Chase first saw these, he was a bit surprised, but mostly disappointed. After that, he thought there was no way that Bing was gay.

This was when Bing interrupted Chase’s thoughts again, answering truthfully.

“Yeahhhh, I guess I have given off quite the opposite impression haven’t I?”

Chase nodded.

“Well, I’m actually...  
actually.....” he coughed nervously, then trailed off.

He was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he was about to come out to Chase, for the first time. It was so strange; they told each other everything else, why had they kept quiet about this? He cleared his throat and forced himself to speak.

“Chase, I’m actually...bisexual. It’s obviously taken me a while to come to terms with this whole gay thing. But boys...they’re just...so hot?”. He blushed and his voice raised an octave when he said the word “hot”. “And the one I’ve always found the hottest,” - Bing blushed even harder, suddenly feeling a lot braver - “is you, Chase Brody. It’s always been you...” Bing was practically a tomato now, which usually didn’t happen with androids like him.

Chase inhaled sharply, then answered. “Bing.....I....I don’t know what to say. I guess that the boy...I’ve always found the hottest,” he breathed, carefully, “is you, too.” Then Chase covered his face, blushing and curling himself into a tiny ball. He giggled and wiggled his toes, and Bing had to resist the urge to pick him up and kiss him again. 

Instead, he blurted, “So, ummmmmm......do you wanna fuck?”.

*********************************

Chase felt a tornado of emotions in less than a second. His face went from being flushed red to turning as pale as a ghost, and his innocent laughter ended abruptly. Chase clapped a hand over his mouth, then stared at Bing, smiling so big he thought his face might crack open.

“Ahahaha, I’m sorry, what?!” he half-squeaked, half wheezed. 

Bing smiled widely and wheezed too, then answered: “even I wasn’t expecting myself to say that.” He forged ahead, not knowing how Chase would react. “But.....you know, we’re both adults here...”. He raised his eyebrow just a little. 

Chase was not expecting to meet Thirsty Bing tonight, but it seemed like he was, right now, face to face. Bing hadn’t moved from the floor and wasn’t forcing himself on Chase or anything - in fact, it was sort of adorable that Bing had asked that way - but to him, it didn’t matter. Bing might as well have been kneeling in front of him and undressing.

Chase lingered on that thought for a second too long, filling with a strange sense of disinhibition. He giggled again, and then again, forgetting that he wasn’t alone, which caused Bing to look at him with a strange expression. Chase reset himself in the moment, then turned back to Bing, eyes gleaming. 

“Yeah, sure, why not I guess.” He answered, trying to keep his cool before he continued to laugh. Because Chase answered so nonchalantly, Bing didn’t move; he wasn’t going to make a move with an answer like that. Chase stopped giggling again and looked at Bing, dead serious. “Yes Bing, I’ll let you smash,” then collapsed into a pile of giggles once more. 

Bing had never felt such a crazy mix of emotions, but the biggest one was frustration. He mentally kicked himself for asking in such a stupid way, then stared at Chase and tried to burn him with his eyeballs, thoroughly embarrassed. After Chase‘s laughter had begun to die down, he noticed this and stopped giggling for real. 

Finally, Chase gave Bing what he was looking for: a clear answer, enthusiastic consent. “Yeah, dumbass. The answer is YES. I do “wanna fuck”.” he threw in mockingly, tilting his head to the side and making quotation marks with his hands. 

Bing no longer cared that Chase was still mocking him, however, because that was all he needed. In one lightning fast motion, he got up and gently pinned Chase to the bed. He was just so happy and electric, now that he finally had Chase in his arms. He kissed him all over, feverishly, first all around his face and then on the lips. A few times he stayed for a while, but other times he pressed his lips quickly to Chase’s, featherlight. He wanted this so badly - he wanted Chase, all of him.

Chase kissed back, hard, trying to get Bing to stay on his mouth more by nipping him on the chin. Bing obliged, working Chase’s mouth open and licking inside, both of them breathing heavily. All the while, Bing kept asking Chase “is this okay?” and “are you good?”. After several rounds of this, Chase getting more and more impatient, Bing started to rut his hips up against Chase’s, craving contact, craving every inch of him. He kept kissing Chase, starting to play with the hem of his sweater, pulling it up and down a little, until Chase grabbed Bing’s hands and pulled them away. Then, he took off Bing’s shirt instead. 

Bing sat there for a second and started to fiddle with his chain. He felt wonderfully exposed. Bing continued to make out with Chase, now pressing his bare chest against Chase’s sweater. As Bing continued to move around hastily, afraid this would end too soon, Chase admired his muscles and beautiful eyes. 

Chase was still doing this when Bing growled into his mouth without warning, and pulled off his sweater. Chase was now feeling how Bing had a few seconds ago, except it was different. Bing was tan and extremely muscular from working out, while Chase’s dysfunctionality had made him even skinnier and pale than usual. He felt so unattractive he nearly reached for his sweater to cover back up, but then he glanced at Bing and saw him smiling.

Bing loved what he saw even more than he expected to. Chase was all soft edges and curves, with hips Bing had always wanted to hold, and he looked beautiful sitting there right now. 

Bing immediately pinned Chase back to the bed, kissing him down his stomach and sides even more enthusiastically than before. Chase groaned, savouring the feeling of Bing’s hot breath on his stomach. Bing crawled back upwards, and started grinding on him again, this time at a frantic pace. Then his kisses and moves slowed drastically.

Bing was trying to draw Chase in and get him all worked up, which he was succeeding at doing; he suddenly felt Chase’s hardness raise up against his, and Chase temporarily stopped him from moving by pulling him in for a long kiss. Chase pulled away and Bing’s slow movements continued for a while longer, until Chase finally said, with a strained voice, “Stop”. 

This immediately caused Bing to let go of him and move off to the side, looking at him with concern. Chase glanced at him and reassured him that everything was okay. Then, he laid there breathing heavily and squinted his eyes shut. 

He hadn’t told Bing to stop because he felt violated or Bing had done something wrong. He did it because he wanted much more than just this. Bing was still looking at him with concern when he reopened his eyes, so he spoke.

“It’s okay, Bing, it’s alright. We just, um...” he trailed off because he was afraid to say what he was thinking.

Bing seemed to already know what Chase was going to ask for, though, giving Chase a few more light kisses before moving down again and resting his hands delicately on the fly of his jeans. He looked up at Chase and asked, “Can I?”. 

Chase smiled, no longer intoxicated by the rainbow poison crowding his fridge, and answered. “Oh god, yes. Go ahead.”

*********************************

[SMUT AHEAD: SKIP TO NEXT SET OF STARS IF NEEDED]

Bing smiled back at him, feeling a rush from his eagerness. He carefully unbuttoned Chase’s pants, then took them off and tossed them to the side of the bed.

“You’re harder than I expected,” marvelled Bing.

Chase huffed instead of answering, then moved a bit so that Bing’s hand was resting over his crotch. Bing laughed quietly and started moving his hand up and down idly, continuing to rile up Chase. After a few minutes, Chase was feeling rather desperate. He whined loudly and started to hump Bing’s palm, needing more contact. Bing removed his hand and chuckled, then teased Chase.

“Need a little more than that, hm? You’re gonna have to ask for it.”

Chase whined even louder and arched his back, yearning for Bing to get him off. Bing didn’t move, so he got up onto his elbows, looked him in the eyes, and begged. “Pleeeeaaaaseee.”

The sight of Chase writhing on the bed for him made Bing hornier himself. “Mmm, that doesn’t sound eager enough for me,” he needled in a disapproving tone. “Maybe I’ll just have to take care of myself....” Then he leaned in and started kissing and sucking Chase’s collarbone.

Chase thrashed on the bed and pleaded louder. “Please, please, PLEASE! Oh my god, fuck, I want you so bad...” He cried.

Bing smiled mischievously. “If you insist...”

Then he yanked off Chase’s briefs, causing Chase’s erection to spring up immediately. Bing hesitated for a second longer, to Chase’s dismay. He didn’t have any lube, and it felt really awkward to ask Chase if he had any. He made the quick decision that spit would have to do for now, then pressed his fingers to Chase’s mouth, requesting entrance, and pushed them in.

Chase seemed to somehow understand exactly what Bing was doing, as he worked his tongue around Bing’s fingers with urgency, fingers grasping eagerly at his sheets. After a short moment, Bing withdrew his fingers and swiftly grabbed ahold of Chase’s length, jerking him off a little. Chase bit his lips, embarrassedly trying to hold in any sounds that might slip out of him. It was no use, though, when Bing wrapped his lips around him and started to bob lightly up and down, finally giving Chase what he wanted. Chase’s head fell back and he let loose, loudly and uncontrollably.

“Unghhhhhh! Fuck, harder!”

Bing obliged, revelling in the state that Chase was in. As Chase continued to moan, Bing’s movements involuntarily sped up. He was getting more and more into it as time went on, the drag of Chase’s thick cock in his mouth and the sounds being dragged out of him spurring him on.

Bing briefly released Chase from his mouth, taking a breather to give them both water. Then, without warning, he slowly licked a stripe from Chase’s balls to his tip. The sound Chase made was obscene, and he quickly covered his face with his hands, blushing profusely.

“Shhhh, baby,” Bing comforted, liking the way the pet name rolled off his tongue for the first time. “You look so pretty like this, all flushed and needy. I love you,” he pressed a kiss to Chase’s stomach.

Chase uncovered his face, smiling from the praise, then teased with surprising boldness: “if I look so pretty, why aren’t you sucking me dry?”

Bing’s answer was to grab hold of Chase’s thighs and take him again, this time going further than before. He pushed as far as he could go, then stopped, relaxing, and pushed even further. This, Chase wasn’t expecting. He made similar obscene sounds to the ones he had made just moments ago, screwing his eyes shut and pulling on his bedsheets.

“Fuck. FUCK! Ah....”

Bing was moving slowly up and down now, his head pushed farther down than Chase had thought possible. The strained whimpers falling from Chase’s mouth were music to Bing’s ears. 

They continued like this for a while, Bing‘s mouth far enough down that he was starting to choke on Chase’s cock. Chase didn’t mind, of course - it felt incredible to have Bing in this position, taking him in so well and making him feel so good. He told Bing so, then smirked as Bing moaned around him in response.

Bing had had fantasies about moments like this before. He knew it would be amazing to give Chase a blowjob, but he could never imagine it would be this good. His only goal was to pleasure Chase, and judging by his whining and calling out of Bing’s name, Bing was succeeding. Both men were driving each other closer and closer to the edge. 

Chase was losing all control, and he was a bit scared. He was afraid to make too much noise, and Bing sensed his fear, moving off again to address it.

“Don’t worry baby, you’re doing amazing. Fuck, you sound so good. In fact...moan a little louder for me, hm? Let everyone know how good you feel”. Then Bing closed his eyes, nearly moaning already at the thought.

Chase wanted to object, but something deep inside him was excited by the prospect. He knotted his fingers into Bing’s hair, directing him back to where he was before. As Bing picked up the pace again, he began to moan even louder.

It didn’t take long for him to not have to purposefully be loud anymore. The things Bing was doing were unlike anything he had ever felt before. His thighs shook as Bing started to fondle his balls with one hand, getting him closer and closer to his climax. Chase was yelling and stuttering now, his earlier shame completely forgotten. 

“FUCK, that feels so good! Ughhhh, don’t s-stop Bing! Don’t stop! Hhhhh, y-you’re making me...uh, feel so GOOD!”

After that Bing went even harder and faster, rendering Chase unable to speak properly anymore. All there was was incoherent screaming and cursing, but Bing didn’t care. That was all he needed to know he was doing the right things to drive Chase insane. He pulled off one last time, breathing heavily.

“Baby.....you’re so hot, fuck. Fuck - you can come now, you can come for me.”

Then he sank back down, starting to suck Chase off while pumping him at the same time. This got Chase back to screaming in no time, and seconds later he was shaking, an orgasm racking through his body like a tidal wave. His eyes rolled back into his head and he came forcefully, finally getting his release after being sexually frustrated for what felt like forever. His mind was blank as Bing continued to lick and rub him through his climax, satisfied with his work. 

As the waves of pleasure going through Chase finally started to subside, Bing lapped up the last of the cum from Chase’s dick and lower abdomen. He had nearly come himself, just from the sight of Chase coming undone. His hair was matted and he was covered in sweat, but to Bing, he looked beautiful as ever. 

After another moment, Chase’s eyes opened and he sat up abruptly. He reached forward and palmed gently at the front of Bing’s uncomfortably tight jeans, drawing a small sigh out of him. 

“That’s what I thought,” he chuckled breathlessly. Then: “Bing, let me please you. I know you’re hard as fuck.”

Bing did not even consider denying the second statement, too turned on by Chase’s words to argue. He grabbed Chase‘s wrist and pulled him up into his lap so that Chase was straddling him. Chase leaned forward with a soft smile, and they started to make out again. Bing’s dick twitched at the thought that Chase wanted to please him, and because he knew Chase was tasting himself too.

He felt a sudden urge, then, unable to be ignored. He pulled back from the kiss, attaching his lips to Chase’s neck and sucking a deep bruise there. Chase moaned softly, already going half-hard again from the feeling of Bing’s hot breath on his neck. When Bing had gone back to kissing all over his face and neck, he grabbed him by his nape and crashed their mouths together in a slow, sloppy kiss that was less desperate than the others. His hand rested back on Bing’s crotch, making Bing jolt.

“Let your babyboy make you feel good,” Chase purred into his ear.

Bing responded in his usual quick, mindless fashion. He kneeled, pulled off his pants and boxers in a hurry, then threw them far into the corner of the room. Expecting a handjob or blowjob, he laid on his back and stretched out. Chase had other plans, though. Chase slowly moved his hand in a loose fist over Bing’s cock, which was already covered in precum. Then, he pressed one of his lubricated fingers to Bing’s hole unexpectedly.

As Bing’s hips bucked harshly, Chase stared at Bing with a huge smirk on his face. “One look at you and I knew you liked it in the ass,” he deadpanned.

Once again Chase had said something to Bing that he couldn’t deny, so he just nodded in derision. Chase caught his lip between his teeth and leaned down a bit, beginning to tease Bing with his index finger. He smiled happily when Bing’s mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut, clear signs that he was enjoying it. Moments later Chase carefully pushed his finger in, causing Bing’s hips to buck upwards again. Bing’s breathing became faster and more laboured, until he was grunting, moaning, and gasping from Chase’s movements. 

Chase loved what he was seeing. Bing had a big, brash personality. He was a lot less likely than Chase to curl up and hide in any given situation. It was so hot to see such a strong guy reduced to whimpers by a single finger up the ass. 

Chase leaned farther forward still and pushed another finger into Bing’s entrance, making him cry out. Without mercy, Chase pushed another finger in seconds later, eager to see Bing fall apart. Chase’s three fingers curled inside him and stretched him out in every direction, and he was made hornier by knowing he was again satisfying Chase. 

He leaned the rest of the way in towards Chase and they smashed their lips together, Chase still hurriedly finger-fucking Bing. Chase curled his fingers a bit more and reached a tiny bit further, hitting Bing’s prostate straight on. Bing moaned loudly into his mouth and then fell back. 

“Augh, fuck babyboy...do that again...”

So Chase did, again and again. Now it was Bing’s turn to lose control. Every time his sweet spot was hit, he couldn’t take it. He groaned and writhed, drinking up the feelings he was having in this moment. His dick twitched again, and he knew he was going to come soon. He fought through the fog of pleasure to speak, encouraging Chase. 

“Hmn! Shit! Ch-Chase, you’re doing so-! Ah! You’re doing amazing b-baby, fucking incredible!”

Chase smiled widely. He took great pleasure in making Bing lose himself like this, and he lived for the praise. Bing clenched desperately around his fingers, and they both felt dizzy with ecstasy.

Bing felt himself come closer to his high still, and he was starting to lose patience. With much effort, he sat up and started humping Chase’s fingers, the sensation making him moan louder than before. He learned quickly that fucking himself down on Chase’s fingers was what his body needed. Brain flooding with endorphins, he came untouched a minute later, spilling all over himself, the bed, and Chase. 

After a little while, Bing sighed a few times in exhaustion and kissed Chase softly. He was so happy he could finally hold Chase in his arms, nuzzle into him, and tell him how good he made him feel. He kissed Chase on the forehead before sliding out of bed, getting a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up.

Once they were both comfortable, Bing massaged Chase’s sore legs and continued to drown him in cuddles, kisses, and sweet whispers of adoration. Chase giggled joyfully, glad he had someone to take care of him.

Soon the two drifted off into sleep, happily holding each other close.

*********************************

When Chase woke up, he was alone. That’s how it always is, he thought, but something felt different that he just couldn’t put his finger on. Then he realized that he was in his own bed for once, and that everything smelled...different. He reached for the pillow beside him and buried his face in it, letting the oddly comforting scent of strong axe cologne fill his nose. Then he remembered who that smell belonged to, and the events of the night before came back to him in a rush.

“Oh my god,” he said to himself in the quiet room, “we fucked. We totally fucked. Oh my god.”

He flushed in embarrassment and shame, burying himself under the blankets. If the other side of the bed was empty that could only mean...

...But then, a new smell floated under the door and further awakened Chase. Mmm, bacon.

Confused but very hungry, Chase pulled on some boxers and tiredly padded his way down to the kitchen.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, the smell was stronger and was joined by the scent of eggs. He sighed very quietly in relief when he saw Bing, careful not to alert him to his presence. He creeped up to him where he was busy with the eggs, then gently curled his arms and body around him.

Bing startled with an “oof”, but immediately relaxed when he realized who it was. He continued cooking the eggs for a couple minutes (trying not to get distracted by Chase humming into his shoulder), then turned around.

“Morning, beautiful,” he slurred sleepily, mussing Chase’s hair.

Chase buried his nose into Bing’s neck and sighed, moving even closer. “Morning, babe,” he grinned when Bing squeezed him tighter. He leaned in and kissed Bing, filled with joy at the domestic scene he was living out in his own kitchen. 

Bing wriggled a bit out of Chase’s grasp then. “Agh, the eggs are burning. Sit down,” he pulled up a chair, “I’ll be there in a second”.

Chase reluctantly listened, plopping down and resting his head in his arms. He was starting to feel a little bit nervous in Bing’s presence. They had always been just friends, bros, but everything had changed last night. 

Bing joined him at the table then, pulling him out of his thoughts. He smiled as he set down the plate loaded with food in front of Chase, then handed him one of two mugs he was holding. “Here, this’ll help”.

Chase sighed and grabbed the cup, chugging down a bunch of his favourite coffee. Then he looked at it strangely, remembering that he had been out of that coffee for months now. Bing was smiling softly at him, and it was then that he realized Bing had gone grocery shopping. Wow. If he wasn’t whipped before, he was now.

They ate in silence, Bing occasionally breaking it with a cough or slurp of coffee. Chase internally scowled, even though he already knew Bing was a loud eater. The uncomfortable, tense silence was driving Chase crazy, so he blurted out the first question on his mind.

“H-how did you....y’know - with me. Y-you’re an android....”

Chase waited nervously for an answer, but Bing didn’t get mad like he thought he would. Instead, he chuckled heartily.

“That’s the burning question on your mind, huh? Well if you must know, they kind of tried to give me something as close to a human dick as possible. A proto-dick if you will.”

Then he laughed again, deciding to try to lighten the mood. 

“Worked pretty well last night, didn’t it?” He said.

Chase groaned loudly. “Augh, shut up. It’s too early for this”, he complained.

Bing laughed again and apologized. “Sorry man, you’re just...really stiff this morning. Did I hurt you? Is everything okay?”

Chase preened at the affectionate worrying from Bing. “Nah it’s okay. ‘S just.....weird.”

“I get the feeling,” Bing replied. He continued, “but I think this actually makes everything better. I’ve wanted to...hold you for a long time, you know.”

He cut himself off then, but Chase knew what he was going to say, so he said it instead. “Me too...I love you so much, Bing, thank you.”

Bing looked up again. “I love you too”.

They held each other’s gaze, and this time the silence they shared was warm rather than awkward.

They finished off their food, and Chase was about to ask what the plans for the day were when Bing spoke first.

“Listen...I’m sorry to leave so soon. Super duper sorry. But I’ve got classes to get to, and Wilf texted me telling me to come back home, and I had other plans, and I’ve also gotta, y’know..recharge.”

Chase knew what Bing meant. He was sad to let him go so quickly, but he was also filled with new energy. He wanted to put it to good use, maybe to clean his house so it was better for the next time Bing decided to come over.

The next time...he thought, starting to daydream about Bing coming back to his again, kissing him, holding him, maybe going further.

When he turned back to Bing, he was giving him a strange look, so he cleared his throat and answered.

“It’s okay, Bing,” he sighed. “Just...just promise that you’ll come back.”

Bing pulled him back in again then, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Of course I’ll come back, Chase, how could I stay away.” He winked, then gestured broadly at the numerous bags that filled the kitchen. “I kinda hoped...this would make up for it.”

Chase kissed him again and smiled, feeling lighter than he had felt in a long time. “It absolutely does, Bing, thank you. You...you should get going.”

As they let each other go, they frowned, but they weren’t too unhappy. They knew they’d be seeing each other again soon, and now they had a new and wonderful side of their relationship to explore. 

Chase let his arms fall to his side as he watched Bing bustle around grabbing the last of his things. As he zipped up his backpack and opened the door, he turned back to Chase and kissed him one more time.

“I promise I’ll be back tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Chase answered gratefully.

Chase stepped onto his porch, watching Bing go to his skateboard and kick it up into his hand. He turned back, smiling, and blew a few kisses, which Chase “caught” and put in his pocket. Bing set off then, down the driveway and onto the street, the sun rising behind him. Chase’s heart skipped a beat as the sun coloured Bing’s skin a beautiful golden tone. 

Bing looked back at Chase as he skated away, saying nothing. The look in his eyes said everything. As he disappeared around the corner, Chase sighed and smiled in contentment. He couldn’t wait to get back inside and start tidying up. Maybe he’d go out and get some of Bing’s favourite ice cream.

He was so happy he felt like he was floating up, up, up, and into the sky. 

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you’re here thank you for reading my work! It’s actually my first fic...woo! *Pops confetti*
> 
> Anyways, thank you again!!! If you like BTS, I’ve also written a namgi oneshot!
> 
> That’s all 🙂❤️


End file.
